Sweet Minerva
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: What do you do to cheer up an upset Professor? Sing Sweet Caroline xD. I do not own HP nor do I own the song Sweet Caroline


Author Note: Inspired by the Original Version of Sweet Caroline XD. Enjoy

Professor McGonagall awoke to a beautiful morning. A nearby window showed a cloudless sky, that still had hints of nighttime in it. The sun shined through the red tartan curtains she had surrounding the window, and she could faintly hear the sounds of birds tweeting in the distance. But none of that mattered. Because even if today had the most perfect weather, she'd feel gloomy. The deaths of the war had reached the ears of those in Hogwarts, and internally mourned for the brave souls that were recently snatched by Lord Voledmort, who was in fact a new Dark Lord on the rising. And recently, news of her old students passing away made it more difficult to enjoy life. It made her hide behind a stern, strict way of looking at things. Because hope for the end of this war, was starting to leave her.

Nonetheless, she knew she had a job to do, students to teach, and a new day to start. Instead of her usual emerald severe teaching robes, she had chosen black. Black was to be worn to honor the dead.

But as she began to walk down the halls, a silence came. _Like the silence and false security before a major prank_, she thought to herself, preparing herself to be a victim of the group known as the 'Marauders'.

The silence was too quick, already she could hear a faint beating of a drum sounding louder and louder as she got closer to the Great Hall. It was a subtle beat, and was she imagining it or did a trumpet start sounding. More brass instruments could be heard inside the hall, as she opened the door, and found an odd sight.

"_Where it began," _James Potter was singing. He was singing with brass instruments magically playing themselves above his, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew's heads. A drum was beating itself on the table next to them, and Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling more brighter than in recent times. The song sounded a little familiar, but she had no idea the relevance of importance of it. Didn't sound remotely like the Scottish anthem.

"_I can't begin to knowin'" _He continued as she began slowly walking down to them.

"but then I know it's growin' strong." His voice grew more in confidence, becoming louder. The Slytherins were snickering in the background, and everyone stayed rooted to their seat (except McGonagall) transfixed by the odd sight

"Was in the spring,

then spring became the summer."

"Who'da believed you'd come along ?"

"Hands… touchin' hands. Reaching out," A small blush was making its way onto McGonagall's face. She was now officially stunned, standing in front of the 'band'. She was fully prepared for humiliation, but this was mortifying.

"Touching me, touching you." She really should say something about these lines and their vulgarity; however she wanted to hear the entire song to know why she was the victim.

"Sweet Minerva," The other three boys joined in on this line, and Minerva could hear unladylike snorts from the Head Table, knowing it was Madame Hooch without having to look. Then the three boys suddenly banged their hands on the table three times. She gave a start, and for some reason her heart swelled with pride, that they actually wanted to change the lyrics to a song to her name was in a way a little sweet. But they hadn't had to do it in front of everyone.

She let them continue all the way to the end, and enjoyed the roaring applause they were all given. Remus, who was sitting closest to her, whispered during the applause.

"Couldn't have done it without you Professor" She let out a rare smile, and continued walking on.

"Going to punish them my dear for that?" Professor Dumbledore asked as everyone resumed eating. She turned to him, gave it a thought, and shook her head.

"I'll just double their homework." She said, of course kidding, and he grinned, chuckling softly. Unknown to them, the Marauders were discussing the aftermath of the 'prank'. Sirius looked up at the Head Table, turning to the others.

"I do believe that our mission in making Minnie happier has been accomplished. Next up, not getting caught when we prank the staff room." He said to the three of them, and they all laughed mischievously.

**Reviews are appreciated. I had to take a step from Angst and my multi-chapters, so I wrote what I consider fluff.**


End file.
